


What We've Got

by rosymamacita



Series: Arcadia [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Season 3, The Delinquents, after polis, just being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon tumblr prompt: Can you imagine in the rest of the season some bellarke scenes more casual? I mean, like Clarke resting on his shoulder or something like that. Little touches that make them closer.</p><p>Why yes dear nonnie, I can imagine it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We've Got

When Bellamy came back to the campfire after talking quietly with Kane, he looked around at his little group of delinquents, the few that were left. So many were gone. They sat in little groups of two or three, talking quietly amongst themselves as they finished their rabbit stew. 

Except for Clarke.

She sat alone, her bowl full and untouched, staring into the fire. 

Bellamy sighed.

He got his stew from the pot and went over to sit down.

She looked up in surprise as he settled next to her. “Not eating?” he said and nodded with his chin at her empty bowl. 

Her brows drew together and she looked down, away. “I haven’t been very hungry lately,” she said. 

He watched her, silently, his lips pressed together. He didn’t sigh this time. He shifted closer to her. “Huh. That’s probably because you’ve never actually had to go without food,” he felt her stiffen beside him. “Being a princess, and all.” He poked her lightly with his elbow.

She looked at him, her blue eyes wide in the fire light.

“Me? I’ve always been able to eat,” he went on, ignoring her shocked face. “No matter how the world is falling apart, because who knows what could happen tomorrow, if there’s going to be enough food, if we get floated or captured or stuck through with a sword.”

Her mouth dropped open.

“Might as well take what we’ve got while we’ve got it, right?”

She stared at him searchingly, as if she were trying to find all the answers to all the problems in the world in his face.

He nodded almost imperceptibly at her. He saw the smallest smile curve her lips.

“Eat up Clarke. You’re going to need the strength.” He turned to his bowl and started shoveling the stew into his mouth. 

Clarke slid her hand through the crook in his elbow, holding on. She rested her head on his shoulder and he felt it as the tension drained out of her body. They sat like that for a few moments as he finished his stew.

“So…what?” he asked, after a few long moments. “Am I going to need to feed it to you? I mean, it’s been a while, but I used to feed O when she was a baby. It probably will come back to me.”

He felt her smile against his neck and he refused to let his own smile break free.

She pushed off from his shoulder and shook her head. “No, I’ll eat.”

“You’d better, or I’ll eat it for you. We don’t waste food, Princess.”

She grinned again and this time punched him lightly on the arm. He couldn’t hold back his smile this time. He watched as she ate her stew and they talked about nothing of importance.

He knew there were things that needed to be said. But what he really wanted right now was just to sit here with her, and the cracking fire and just be.

The stew was done, the words were gone. She settled back into him with her head on his shoulder again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

He thought that was it for the night until finally Clarke whispered. “Thanks, Bell.”

He let his breath out. “Whenever you’re ready.”


End file.
